The Uprising
by BabushkaGurl
Summary: Clary is finally fed up with Jace's ego, leaves, and doesn't come back. Two years later, she's living at a new Institute, with new friends. When a demon uprising happens in New York, the two Institutes are called to unite to fight. Clary/Jace
1. Chapter 1: The Endless Searching

**Hey there, everyone. I decided that since I had gotten so many reviews saying that I should do a continuing story, I thought I should. So, here you go, my lovelies. **** Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Anything MI goes to Cassandra Clare. I just made up some of the characters in future chapters.**

Chapter 1: The Unending Search

Jace's POV.

She left. She just left. No words were said, no phone calls were made. It was instantaneous, ludicrous, out-of-the-blue crap that I wouldn't expect from an intelligent, talented Shadowhunter like Clary Fray.

It began when our relationship began. It was smooth sailing right from the beginning, and then we hit a rough patch. I didn't think anything of it, because what passionately in love, match made in Heaven couple didn't have them? We started fighting quite a deal more than usual.

FLASHBACK

_"JACE LIGHTWOOD, WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SUCH AN EGOTISTICAL ASSHAT? IT'S ALWAYS ME, ME, ME, WITH YOU ISN'T IT? WELL, GOLDIELOCKS, I HAVE SOME NEWS FOR YOU! THE WORLD DOES NOT REVOVLE AROUND JACE 'I AM SO UNDENIABLE SEXY' LIGHTWOOD!" Clary screamed at me, her fingers curled into fists at her sides. Her pale, cheerful face was now almost as red as her hair, and was contorted with rage._

_ "Well Clarissa, you have to admit that I am pretty amazing. How could anyone NOT think that I'm amazing? I mean, I'm the best Shadowhunter the Clave has, and on top of that, I am undeniably sexy, so I have to say, the world does revolve around me," I said jokingly, knowing that my retaliation was just adding gasoline to her already raging fire._

_ She sighed, scrunching her eyes tightly together, her hands clenching and unclenching simultaneously. When her eyes opened, she ran a hand through her bright red hair. I searched her eyes for emotions, but their usual brilliant sparkle that I loved had vanished, along with any emotion at all. She didn't look at me, and her voice was deadly calm when she said, "That's it."_

_ She turned slowly, and before I could make any move to stop her, she left._

END FLASHBACK

Had I known that that was the last time I would see her or speak to her, I would have never argued with her. I didn't think she meant it when she said, "That's it," but now I know full well that she did.

The next day, I was expecting Clary to come to the Institute, apologizing for walking out after our fight last night, because that was what Clary did. She was too nice and couldn't hold any type of grudge against someone. When she didn't show, I started to get worried.

I ran to the kitchen, hoping to find Isabelle. Sure enough, she was crouched in front of the stove, watching some green goo sizzle on a baking sheet. She angrily smacked the stove door, yelling, "It's been thirty minutes! How long does it take for muffins to rise?" She stood up, mumbling, "You stupid piece of crap." I chuckled, leaning against the island, when Isabelle turned around, flinging a dish rag into my face. "What are you laughing at?" she demanded crossly. I tossed it back to her, replying, "I was laughing at your pathetic attempts at making what look like spinach barf muffins. Have you talked to Clary lately? We fought last night and I don't know where she is."

"Have you tried calling her?" Isabelle asked, chucking the rag into the sink. I frowned. I wasn't thinking of that. "No. No, I guess not," I said, pulling my phone out of my pocket and dialing Clary's number. It didn't ring once, and went straight to her voicemail. "Hi, you've reached Clary Fray. I can't get to my phone right now, so leave a message, and I'll get back to you. Thanks!" her voice rang out of the speaker, so I tried again. A second time. A third. Nothing.

I cursed under my breath and dialed Luke's number. He answered on the third ring. "Jace? What's wrong?" he asked. "I can't get a hold of Clary. Do you know where she is?" I said, drumming my fingers on the granite countertops. I looked back over at Isabelle, and she was perched back in front of the stove, trying to get the muffins to rise by glaring at them.

"No. I haven't seen her. Neither has Jocelyn. We thought she was with you," he said, his voice rising to a panic. My hand clenched into a fist. Where could she have gone?

"I gotta go. I'll talk to you later, Luke," I said, closing my phone, cut not before I could ignore Luke's protests, "Wait, Jace-" but I hung up anyway. I had to find Clary.

After a few weeks, I had done everything I could think of, everything in my power from asking Magnus to track her, to contacting the Clave, to find her. My search was endless, I wouldn't stop looking. I refused to let the girl I loved slip through my fingers. I was slowly growing more determined, but more depressed, as each of my countless attempts turned up short. I couldn't NOT look for her.

I guess the bottom line here is that I love her with every fiber of my being, and I meant what I said back in her room in Idris. I love her now, I'll love her until I die, and if there's a life after that, I would love her then. So this leads to conclude that I was far from done with my search. I had to find her. I just had to.

**Well? What did you think? I just loved writing this chapter because I loved expressing Jace's feelings for once. Please, review review review! You know you want to! Next chapter will be up soon. **


	2. Chapter 2: New Life

**And here is your Chapter 2.. Thank you for the reviews. I am taking most of them into consideration. Clary is definitely going to have guy problems (I'm not saying she's going to get together with Caden, but it could happen) and is totally badass with all her painful memories. ;)**

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns MI, even though I wish I could.**

CHAPTER 2: NEW LIFE

Clary's POV.

TWO YEARS LATER….

"Hey, Clary. Hey, hey, Clary. Clary! CLARISSA FRAY, IF YOU DO NOT WAKE UP RIGHT NOW I'M BRINGING MY BROTHER IN HERE!" a voice yelled, startling me awake. My best friend Carson Bell stood in front of me, hands on her hips, a light smirk on her face. Her long blonde hair was perfectly pulled back into a ponytail, her bangs falling down to frame her face. Her dark blue eyes shined with mischief, like they always did.

"I'm up, I'm up. Geez, do you have to yell?" I complained, throwing off the covers and stretching. I remembered how Izzy used to wake me up before I left. The memories brought pain to my chest, so I pushed it out of my head, and stared up at Carson. "I'm gonna go wake up Kenz now!" she said, skipping out of the room. You could hear her down the hall yelling, "MACKENZIE! MACKENZIE!"

Two years ago, when I left the New York Institute, I had no idea where I was going, much less where I was going to end up. Leaving my family, my friends, him, was more pain than I could bare, and I wouldn't dare to relive it. I was wondering for weeks, looking for somewhere I could call home, when I came to the Boston Institute. I found Carson, and her family, and the residents here, and they took me in, and I became a part of their family.

Carson has one older brother, a half brother. His name is Caden, and if you didn't know they well enough, you would think they were twins. They have most of the same physical features, like the blonde hair, and the dark blue eyes. Caden was tall and muscular, sweet and kind. He's extremely attractive (to me, anyway), but I've kept my distance, because when I get too close, it bring back memories of Jace, and those hurt too much. He reminds me too much of him.

Caden used to live with his father, until he stole a Ferrari, and was sent to jail for Grand Theft Auto. To keep a piece of his dad, Caden kept his last name, Wallace, so he could always have something to show that he still loved his father, no matter what law he broke. He was sent to live with his mother Avery, her new husband Trent, his little sister Carson, and the others.

Unlike back at the Institute in New York City, I have two best friends. Beside Carson, my other best friend is MacKenzie Peterson, or Kenz, as she likes to be called. She has curly brown hair, and dark brown eyes flecked with black. She came to live at the Institute when her Shadowhunter parents were brutally killed by a Greater Demon when she was fifteen. She's one of the most sarcastic, funny people I have ever met, besides Jace.

Also living at the Institute, is Riley Dawson, but he just like to be called Dawson, because he hates his first and middle name, which is Bob. Dawson has straight, jet black hair, and bright evergreen forest eyes. He's tall and muscular, just like Caden. Dawson is an orphan, and he's never met his parents. He was dropped on the doorstep of the Institute as an infant, and Avery and Trent took him in immediately. Caden and Dawson are best friends, and _parabatai_.

Trent and Avery, the parents, are funny, witty, and extremely intelligent. Avery looks just like her children, the short, pixie cut hair, the dark blue eyes. Trent, however, looks nothing like his daughter, and has brown hair, and hazel eyes. Trent has been the Head of the Boston Institute since his father passed away. Then Avery came along after her divorce, married him, and they had Carson. We're all one big family, if you ask me. Except, I'm the oddball, coming all the way from New York City, with the hair that's redder than a fire truck.

After getting a quick shower, brushing my teeth and hair, and dressing up in a pair of light skinny jeans, my favorite blue tank top with the Chinese cartoons on it, and a pair of purple high tops, I lazily walked down to breakfast. On the way down the hallway, I looked into Kenz's open door, and saw her laying in bed, sound asleep, with Carson sitting in the chair to the right of her bed, bound and gagged. When she saw me, Carson hopped up and down in the chair, a muffled squealing coming from the rag where her mouth was. I shrugged my shoulders, as if to say, "Too bad, sucker! I'm free and can talk, so I'm going to get some bacon," and she glared at me, curses most likely within all her muffled shrieks. I happily skipped to go grab some bacon.

When I got to the kitchen, I saw a platter of bacon on the table. I was just reaching for a piece when two strong arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me back. I knew immediately who it was. I sighed, still stretching to grab my bacon, "Caden, please let go! I want my bacon! The bacon needs me!" I heard a low, throaty chuckle, and then he was walking backwards, pulling me farther and farther away from my precious bacon. "Leave my poor bacon alone," he said, and I could hear the smile in his voice. "Bacon! Bacon!" I whimpered, reaching helplessly for the kitchen as it disappeared from my view.

**Soooo? Don't you just LOOOVVVEE Caden? Because I sure do. Review review review! **


	3. Chapter 3: Life As We Know It

**Hello. Here is your next chapter. I'm really sorry it's so short… But, you know, it's great anyways! Enjoy on, lovelies. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own MI, Cassie Clare does. **

CHAPTER 3: LIFE AS WE KNOW IT

Clary's POV.

After I had finally gotten my bacon, I ran up to the training room, and threw some Seraph Blades at a dummy. The blades sliced the dummy every time I threw them. Over the years, I must say I have trained very hard at becoming the best Shadowhunter I could be. If I do say so myself, I think that I've achieved that goal of badassness.

"Stop, Clary! You're going to shred him to pieces!" someone yelled behind me, and I spun, quickly taking on my defense position. I was just about to hurl a blade toward the voice when a figure stepped out of the doorway. Seeing Riley there, a slight smirk on his face, I relaxed a little bit, throwing my last blade right between the dummy's eyes. "That's what will happen to you if you scare me like that again," I playfully threatened, picking up the shredded and unusable dummy and chucking into the nearest dumpster.

When I turned back to Riley, the smirk hadn't left. "Okay, don't skewer me. I just came up here to tell you that there's a resident meeting going on right now. You are a resident, and Avery made it crystal clear that if you didn't show up, she would drag you down there herself. Just thought you should know," he said, grabbing my arm and pulling me downstairs to the living room.

I plopped down onto the couch and sighed. What could possibly be so bad that I absolutely HAD to attend this meeting? I hope no one was sick or injured. I heard yelling coming from outside in the hall, when the door burst open, and a bored looking MacKenzie slouched in, followed by a very distraught Carson. "Why would you do that to me? I was politely trying to wake you up, and you tie me up and stuff a rag into my mouth! You see these?" Carson yelled, stretching her arm out for Kenz to see, "These are rope burns! You tied the ropes so tight I have bruises! FREAKING BRUISES!"

Kenz sat down next to me, rolling her eyes. "Yeah, politely," she scoffed. "You wouldn't shut up, so I did something that would make you," she said, but Carson went on like Kenz hadn't said anything. She was screaming about her burns, yelling things like, "DANG IT, MACKENZIE ALLYSON PETERSON! THESE HURT!" and countless unmentionables. Kenz just plainly ignored her, and when Carson finally decided to give up, she practically threw herself on the couch next to Kenz. "Does anyone know what this stupid meeting is about? Why am I here?" she complained.

"Well, no one knows exactly why we were put on this Earth, but if your religious, I guess you could say that God put us all here for a reason. But mostly, you got here by your mother and I-" Trent began, entering the room, followed by Avery, Riley, and Caden. The three of us stuffed our fingers in our ears and screeched, "La, la, la, la, la!" Avery laughed, and they each took a seat.

I looked over at Caden, and he winked back at me. I whipped my eyes from his, staring at anything but him. I could hear the smile in his voice when he said, "What, Clary? Do I make you embarrassed?" I glared at the wall, still refusing to look at him. "Pssh, no! Why would I be embarrassed by you?" He laughed, "Oh, really? Your face is turning as red as your hair." I felt my face get hot at his observation, so I turned my attention to Avery.

"So, what is this about?" I asked, leaning into Kenz's shoulder. "Well," Avery replied, "the Clave has contacted us with a word of an uprising in none other than New York City. And us, being the next neighboring Institute, have been called to go and work with the New York City Institute to fight the demons. I we decided that we want Clary to go and talk to the Institute residents about this cooperation, because since she is from New York City, she's probably familiar with them, right Clary?"

At first I was too stunned to speak. But when I finally regained composure, I stood up and screamed, "WHAT?"

**Hey guys. I'm really sorry it's so short, but I didn't want too much information in here… She's headed back to New York. What could go wrong? Please review. **** A new chapter will come soon.**


	4. Chapter 4: Back To New York

**Hey there, awesome peoples! Thank you for all the reviews on Chapter 3. Here's your next chapter. Enjoy! Happy New Years!**

**You already know the disclaimer, so I'm just going to get on with it.**

CHAPTER 4: BACK TO NEW YORK

Clary's POV.

"Are you ready, sweetie?" Avery asked from the doorway of my room. I sighed, spinning to face her. I nodded. I still couldn't believe that I was going back to New York City to devise a battle plan with the people I left because it hurt too much. Avery's face played many emotions, like guilt, and remorse. She crossed the gap between us in two strides, pulling me into a tight hug. I hesitantly hugged her back.

"Clary, honey, I'm so sorry. I didn't think for a second that you wouldn't want to go back. I thought you had liked it there. I feel so bad. You don't have to do this. I can tell the Clave that I'm sending Trent or Caden or someone else. Do you want someone to go with you?" Avery's words came spilling out, her arms wrapping tighter around me. I shrugged and replied, "It's okay. I can handle it. I do know them the best out of any of us, after all. It's not that I don't want to go back, it's just coming at me so fast. I thought I would have time to prepare." She pulled away from me, her eyes staring right into my emerald ones like she could see right through me. She grudgingly stepped away from me, grabbing my hand and pulling me into the hallway.

"All you have to do is go to the New York City Institute, talk to the residents, and try to negotiate with them. The Clave is having a bit of trouble getting them to agree. Then, whether you have succeeded or not, you conjure a portal and come straight back, understand? You come straight back to us. Please, don't get yourself killed," Avery explained, walking me to the living room, where a portal was glowing above the coffee table. As soon as they saw me, Carson and Kenz pulled me away from Avery, engulfing me in a giant hug. "You stay safe, red head. We'll miss you," Carson whispered. I nodded, when I heard Kenz mumble, to where only Carson and I could hear it, "Don't let those screwy New York City boys get to you. I can just tell there was someone there that hurt you by the way your face would twist when I mentioned the city." I chuckled, pulling away, giving everyone hugs (and an ESPECIALLY LONG hug to Caden) I stepped through the portal and into the city where my life began.

I landed on the sidewalk in front of the New York Institute. It looked the same, like I had never left. I took a deep breath, trying to settle my stomach that was now protesting my arrival, telling me to get my butt home to the Boston Institute, if I could call that place home. But, no. I was the new, Shadowhunter, serious, badass Clary, not the scared little girl Clary. My feet completely ignored my thoughts of 'Get away! Get away!', and took a step towards the front door of the Institute. Then another. Then another. And another, and so on until I was standing directly in front of it, pressing the door bell with my finger. I could hear the loud 'DING DONG' from outside, and I waited, wondering if I should run away.

I was just taking a step away from the door, about to make a break for it when it swung open, revealing a very disgruntled, and remarkably more mature looking Alec. "Okay, okay! I'm here! Now what do you want?" he yelled, looking around, until his eyes fell on me. I was about five feet away from him, turned to the side with my left foot stuck out in front of me, as if I was just in the middle of a jog. 'Now, Clary, you have to act badass. You are not giving in to the sappiness. Don't even think about it.' I thought to myself, and a smirk glided its way onto my face. "Hey there, Alec," I said, taking a few steps towards him. His blue eyes widened in shock. "Clary?" he yelled, none to quietly.

He grabbed my arm, and pulled me inside, slamming to door behind him. He tugged me into the elevator, shut the metal door, and punched the 'Up' button. The elevator creaked, and slowly started to climb.

"What the Hell, Clary? You left, and do you have any idea how much time we spent looking for you? How sad everyone was that you left? What you did to your mother? Luke? Isabelle? Me?" he yelled, adding the last part as a whisper, "Jace?" I cringed upon hearing his name, and Alec noticed. "It hurt all of you just as much as it hurt me. It seemed that if I left, you all would be happier. It may seem heartless, but it killed me inside. I missed you all so much, but I knew if I came back than I would be hurting everyone even more, and giving into myself," I said, running an agitated hand through my hair. Unexpectedly, Alec wrapped his arms around me in a brotherly gesture, murmuring, "Then why did you come back?" "I'm going to tell you when we're all together," I said, letting go of him.

The elevator finally reached our destination, squealing to a stop. Alec swung the metal door open, stepping out, me following behind him. Church came up and rubbed against our legs. Alec ignored him, but I stopped and squatted down, patting him on his back. "I missed you too, Church," I said, standing back up. Alec had disappeared. Luckily, I remembered my way around.

I went from room to room, trying to find the person I was looking for. She had to be here somewhere. Finally, I found her in the kitchen, attempting to scramble eggs in a frying pan. I laughed, thinking 'Same old Isabelle'. My laughter startled her, and she spun around, pan in hand. When she saw it was me, her eyes widened, and she dropped her pan, eggs scattering on the floor at her feet. The next thing I knew, I was being squished in a hug, her long black hair tickling my nose. I sneezed, blowing it away from me. Izzy didn't notice. She just held on to me without saying a word. "I missed you, Clary," she said finally, after us standing there desperately clinging to each other for five minutes. "I missed you too, Izzy," I whispered, letting her go.

She stepped away from me, looking deeply into my eyes for a minute, before she turned away to go and clean up her eggs. There was nothing to be said between us, we were just happy to have each other back.

I heard footsteps coming from the hallway behind me, and I felt the presences of two people standing behind me. I didn't dare turn around, because I was afraid one might be Jace. I just wasn't ready to face him yet. But, just my luck, huh?

"Clary?" a stunned voice asked, and I knew that voice anywhere. I froze, taking a deep breath. When I turned to face him, I saw the same golden eyes that I knew and loved, had dreamt about for the past two years, and had missed, but when I thought about them, it made my chest ache from all the heartbreak. He looked almost the same, but I knew his age was different, giving a different atmosphere about him.

"Jace," I said, trying not to burst into helpless tears.

**Ooooh, what will happen next? What will Jace say? The next chapter is coming soon. **** Happy New Years, everyone. Review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Convincing

**Here you go. Chapter five. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own MI, Cassandra Clare does. Even though I wish I did.**

CHAPTER 5: CONVINCING

Clary's POV.

Ten minutes went by. Fifteen. No one had moved, especially not me or Jace. We stood like statues, just staring at each other. I didn't think he knew that I was waiting for him to break the silence. After another five minutes, I decided to.

"So, you must be wondering why I'm here," I said, trying to be nonchalant, because I didn't want Jace to see how messed up I was from seeing him again. I spun around slowly, looking for someone who would speak up. When I had completed a full circle, I clicked my tongue, and spoke, "Uh, I guess I'll just explain now." Everyone nodded at me, and they followed me into the living room.

The sat down on the couches, and I began. "The Clave sent me here because of the uprising. As you know, these past few years after Valentine's death, the demons are at an all time high, killing people left and right. The Clave is worried that the Shadowhunters will fall and the demons will take over this region. Now, they're sending the Boston Institute here to help with the fight, but the Boston Institute only, because it's the closest major Institute to New York." "Wait, wait, wait. How were we not informed of this?" Jace asked. Alec, sitting beside him, frowned. "Yeah, we weren't contacted about this from the Clave. They would have told us," he said.

"I thought they'd have told you already. I was sure that they had. At least that's what Avery and Trent told me…" I said, more to myself than to anyone else. "Who's Avery and Trent?" Isabelle inquired, leaning forward, possibly thinking she was getting into the latest gossip. "They are the heads of the Boston Institute. You'll probably meet them later," I told her.

"But why would they send you here?" Alec wondered. "Well, the Clave told the Boston Institute to send one person to New York to help negotiate the battle arrangements. And, upon hearing that, Avery immediately thought that I would love to go, considering I came from New York City," I answered, drawing attention from Jace and Isabelle. "So that's where you went when you left," Jace muttered, and I flinched. Seeing me flinch, Isabelle quickly covered up for me by saying, "Well, let's not talk about that now. Clary can go back and get the rest of the Boston Institute, and we should probably call Luke, Jocelyn, Mom, Dad, and Amatis." I quietly sucked in a deep breath, the weight of seeing my mother again pressing down on my shoulders. I couldn't even begin to imagine how heartbroken she must have been when I left without a word.

"Yeah, let's get to calling. See you in a little bit Clary," Alec said, standing up, wrapping Clary in a one armed hug. Isabelle did the same, and they went off into the kitchen, already dialing. I sighed, not liking the fact that I was alone with Jace for the first time in two years. I didn't know what to say to him, so I ended with, "Bye, Jace," and started to walk towards the door.

Surprisingly, I felt a grip on my wrist pulling me back farther into the room. "Wait," Jace said, his voice ringing out like a bell in the silence. "Why did you leave me?" he asked, and I finally found the strength to turn and look him in the eye. His face was just like I left it, extremely handsome, his blonde hair perfectly tousled. But, strangely, two things were missing. His famous smirk had left his face, replaced by a small frown, but not big enough to where you could tell that he was sad. You could tell he was sad from his eyes, which were the next thing missing that I remembered. The sparkle had left them, and was replaced by sadness, his usually bright golden eyes had faded, like how fire fades to embers, and embers fade to dimly lit rocks.

"I had a few reasons. But the main one was that I thought that my being there meant that I would be putting everyone in more danger, and if someone were to be hurt, I don't know how I could live with myself. Especially you. If you were hurt, I wouldn't be able to stand it. So, to save your lives, I left. It seemed like the best decision for all of us at the time. I never meant to hurt you," I said, my hand reaching up to touch his face, "Please, just understand that."

His hand covered mine, but before it could go any farther, I pulled my hand away. "I'll be back," I said, turning away. Then, as I was halfway out the door, I heard him say something I never thought I would hear him say.

"I've moved on, Clary."

I stumbled, the hurt hitting me like a ton of bricks, but I knew I had to keep moving. My heart was breaking, hearing him say those fatal three words, I willed my feet to keep walking toward the door. I slid open the metal door to the elevator, and stepped in, punching the ground floor button.

'Please, let him just be saying that to get back at me,' I thought as the elevator came to a squeaky stop.

**Well? I didn't mean for the chapter to turn out that way when I first started writing it, but I knew I had to give Jace some leverage somehow. What will happen? Next chapter coming soon. **


	6. AN

**Sorry guys, but this is just an Author's Note. **

**I just wanted to say that I'm currently working on Chapter 6 of The Uprising. I'm really sorry that it's taken so long, but school sucks, and I've been really busy lately. I have it all planned out, and I'm just getting started, so it'll probably be out by late this week or early next week sometime. I'm trying my best to write longer chapters, because a few of you reviewed that that was what you wanted, and I'm really trying. Promise. It's just crap that when you're writing it on Microsoft Word that it looks so long, but when you put it on Fanfiction, it's so stinking short! Know what I mean? Well, since I haven't given you guys anything for the past few weeks, I felt like you deserved an excerpt. Here you go.**

Isabelle slammed the door shut behind us. When she turned back to me, she looked furious. "Clary," her voice was a yell, "You can't break his heart again. You did it over and over again when we first met you, and you did it again two years ago, and I can't have you do it one more time. It really messed him up for awhile. I love you and all, and I missed you, but you can't keep ripping his heart out of his chest, thinking that when you put it back, he'll fall for you all over again. I still stand by what I said in Idris. Sometimes I wish we had never met you, or that my family and I can move far, far away, where we will never have to see you again."

Blinking my eyes to keep back my tears, what I had meant to be a shout, came out as a pathetic whisper, "I didn't mean to."

"BUT YOU DID, CLARY! I DON'T CARE THAT YOU DIDN'T MEAN TO, YOU DID! AND I REALLY WISH I COULD HATE YOU FOR IT! YOU BROKE HIS HEART OVER AND OVER AND IT JUST SEEMS LIKE YOU DON'T CARE WHATEVER THE HELL HAPPENS TO HIM! I- I JUST- I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU ARE A HEARTLESS BITCH!" Isabelle screamed, and when that last sentence came out of her mouth, I cringed, the full force of her words hitting my chest like a ton of bricks. Seeing my reaction, her face softened, and, running to me she said, "Clary, you know I didn't mean that. I was just mad. I'm sorry." She pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"No. No, it's okay. I am a heartless bitch," I mumbled, backing away from her, opening the door, and stepping back out into the hallway, the tears breaking free.

**It'll be better when the chapter comes out. Any questions? Any suggestions? Any criticism? Feel free to tell me, because I am not a wimp, and I can take it. **


	7. Chapter 6: Heartbreaker

**Heeeey, everybody! Soooo sorry for the long wait! I had a bunch of stupid homework, and school just sucks (but you know, when does it not?) so I've been working on this for a whole two days. WHOOP DE DOO! :D So, anyways, here's your chapter. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know. I don't own MI, Cassie Clare does… Blah blah blah. Just get on with the story already. **

CHAPTER 6: HEARTBREAKER

Clary's POV.

It took me a full thirty six and a half minutes to get back to Boston, tell everyone to pack their bags, and get them back to New York. It wasn't easy, and went a little something like this.

THIRTY SIX AND A HALF MINUTES AGO

Luckily, I managed to get out of the Institute without a Shadowhunter seeing my pathetic tears. I was a badass girl now, I can't have that image ruined. '_C'mon, Clary! Pull yourself together! Are you badass, or are you not badass?_' I thought to myself, now standing on the sidewalk in front of the Institute. '_You are a badass, so you need to act like a badass!_' I thought, angrily wiping my tears. As I walked to the portal, I assumed a battle with myself.

_ Jace doesn't love you anymore. Get a grip, jeez. What are you, thirteen?_

**He does to love you! He's just saying that to get back at you.**

_What the hell are you talking about? Clary, you need to move on. Be with Caden. He likes you._

**But you loved Jace first! First loves always end up together in the end!**

_Get out of your fantasy world! That only happens in the movies. And fairytales, and if you hadn't noticed, if we were in a fairytale, the author was either high, drunk, or both._

**Why do you have to crush Clary's dreams? I'm trying to help her, you negative idiot!**

_I'm trying to bring her back to reality, you overly positive dumbass!_

**That's not reality! That's a horror movie! She should still hold on to Jace. He was lying.**

_This is the real world. Stop lying to yourself. He doesn't love you anymore. End of discussion._

By that time, I was already at the portal, standing stupidly in front of it while my inner demons tried to decide if I should move on or not. "Shut up," I mumbled to myself, stepping into the portal, and being whisked back to Boston.

I landed smack on top of the coffee table in the Institute living room. Being the klutz I am, I lost my balance, and fell face-first onto the couch. Until I was already falling I hadn't seen Caden napping there, and I landed right on top of him, smashing our bodies together. '_Oops_' I thought, taking in the full shock of my fall. Caden jolted awake with the impact. His big, blue, shocked eyes landed on me, and rested there for a second. I stared back into them, a most likely embarrassed blush creeping onto my cheeks. His shock faded away after a minute, and a cocky smirk replaced it. "Hello to you too," he said, and I grunted and climbed off of him.

For the next ten minutes I ran up and down the hallways, making sure everyone was packed and ready to go. After checking, rechecking, and re rechecking, I was sure that everyone was ready, and went through the portal into New York City. The whole time I was doing all of this, every single time I would see Caden, he would wink suggestively at me. I would glare back at him.

We all walked silently towards the big oak doors that lead inside. I was dreading seeing Jace again, upon hearing the news that he had moved on, and didn't love me anymore. I was still extremely confused by my feelings for him, and for Caden, and I didn't really know if I still loved Jace or not, and I knew I liked Caden, so I felt that something bad was bound to happen there. I just didn't know that I was this bad of a person yet, so I'll just get on telling the story.

We rode up the elevator in silence. I was too nervous to talk, and everyone else was just excited to meet my old friends. I could also tell that they were jealous about the New York Shadowhunters having an elevator in their Institute, but no one wanted to talk about that. The elevator finally squeaked to a stop, and I wrenched open the doors, to find Isabelle, Jace, Alec, Maryse Lightwood, Robert Lightwood, Luke, Magnus, and my mother looking back at us.

Suddenly, Mom broke into tears and grabbed me, pulling me into a bone-crushing hug. Through her tears, she wailed, "Clary! Why'd you leave! I thought I would never see you again! I love you so much!" I was crying a few tears of my own. Someone pulled me away from her, and I was suddenly engulfed in Luke. "I missed you," he mumbled into my hair, and I said, "I missed you too, Luke."

Magnus was given a hug next. "I know I don't tell you this much," he said, "but I think you're my favorite Shadowhunter. Besides Alec." I smiled at him, and looked at Alec, who was blushing.

I stepped away from Magnus, and said, "Hello," to Robert and Mayrse. Mayrse gave me a quick hug, and said, "We missed you, Clary." I smiled at her, and turned back to the Boston Shadowhunters. I jerked my head toward the others, signaling for them to come out of the elevator so I could introduce them.

One by one, I told everyone each other's name. "Carson, this is Isabelle, Jace, Alec, Mayrse, Robert, Luke, Magnus, and my mom. Everyone, this is Carson." The New York Shadowhunters nodded at her. I had gotten through everyone's name but Caden's. I pulled him over to me, and said, "Caden, this is Isabelle, Jace, Alec, Mayrse, Robert, Luke, Magnus, and my mom," I motioned to each one of them in turn. Then, I don't know why I did it, but as soon as the words came out of my mouth, I knew I was a stupid, stupid heartbreaker.

"Everyone, this is my boyfriend, Caden."

NOW IN REAL TIME

I think Caden was more shocked that I had said that than I was. I was too busy staring at Jace that paying any attention to Caden. His eyes turned black, all the golden was gone. Everyone could tell he was hurt by what I said. I was speechless myself.

Not being able to take any more of the silence, Isabelle roughly grabbed my arm, and dragged me away from everyone else, to her room. She hastily opened the door, and shoved me in, quickly following behind me.

Isabelle slammed the door shut behind us. When she turned back to me, she looked furious. "Clary," her voice was a yell, "You can't break his heart again. You did it over and over again when we first met you, and you did it again two years ago, and I can't have you do it one more time. It really messed him up for awhile. I love you and all, and I missed you, but you can't keep ripping his heart out of his chest, thinking that when you put it back, he'll fall for you all over again. I still stand by what I said in Idris. Sometimes I wish we had never met you, or that my family and I can move far, far away, where we will never have to see you again."

Blinking my eyes to keep back my tears, what I had meant to be a shout, came out as a pathetic whisper, "I didn't mean to."

"BUT YOU DID, CLARY! I DON'T CARE THAT YOU DIDN'T MEAN TO, YOU DID! AND I REALLY WISH I COULD HATE YOU FOR IT! YOU BROKE HIS HEART OVER AND OVER AND IT JUST SEEMS LIKE YOU DON'T CARE WHATEVER THE HELL HAPPENS TO HIM! I- I JUST- I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU ARE A HEARTLESS BITCH!" Isabelle screamed, and when that last sentence came out of her mouth, I cringed, the full force of her words hitting my chest like a ton of bricks. Seeing my reaction, her face softened, and, running to me she said, "Clary, you know I didn't mean that. I was just mad. I'm sorry." She pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"No. No, it's okay. I am a heartless bitch," I mumbled, backing away from her, opening the door, and stepping back out into the hallway, the tears breaking free.

***whistles* Whoo, that was depressing. I was sad writing it. I wonder what Caden will say? What will Jace do? Thank you for all the reviews, everybody. You're awesome. **** I might post an excerpt of Chapter 7, but I should probably write it first…. Haha, please, review me some more! Questions? Suggestions? Criticism? Just let me know, and push this nice looking button over here. **

**Thanks, **

**thegirlthatlovesJamesStark :D**


	8. Chapter 7: The Explaination

**Hey, lovelies. I'm SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry that I haven't updated in FOREVER! I've been so busy lately. We're doing this fundraiser at our school for one of the students and, being in the National Honor Society, we practically have to RUN the thing. That means, we have to buy the most UGLY t-shirts in the history of the world, but, you know, it's for a great cause. I frickin' love the kid their raising all this money for, and I would happily buy a t-shirt for him. :D**

**Again, don't hate me because I have a busy life. It really isn't something I can help.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of MI- all the credit goes to Cassandra Clare. The only thing I own in this chapter is the plot and Caden. **

**ENJOY!**

CHAPTER 7: THE EXPLAINATION

Clary's POV.

Oh, jeez. Did I really just say that to them? Caden will be mad at me for saying that, and Jace will hate me forever, I'm just sure of it. Everyone is going to want to yell at me like Izzy did, and call me the same words she did. A heartless bitch. If that's what I am, that's what I am. There's nothing I can do to change what I said. He isn't my boyfriend, so it's just better that I tell everyone how stupid I am, and that I'd lied, because Caden was IN NO WAY my boyfriend.

I ran to the bathroom, and wiped all evidence of tears away from my face. My mascara had smudged all over due to my cries, but the tissue I was dragging across it was soaking it up pretty well. Walking back out into the hallway, I prepared myself for the lectures.

As I was on my way to the door of the living room, suddenly, a pair of familiar arms reached out, grabbed me by my waist and yanked me into a storage closet. The door shut in front of me, and I immediately began to struggle in their grip, twisting and turning, fighting for my way out of the closet. Surprisingly, I heard a low chuckle, and it was right then when I knew who it was. "Let me go," I said, straining my arms ahead of me to the doorknob.

"Not a chance, _girlfriend_," said Caden from behind me. I felt my face get hot in the darkness, and I immediately stopped squirming. "Shut up," I mumbled. "Nah, I don't think I will," he said, finally letting me go. I turned to face him, thankful for the darkness that hides my blushing face. I could barely make out the smirk on his lips, the questioning eyebrows that were raised. "Look, I'm sorry. Okay? I panicked, and I didn't know what I was supposed to say about us. Wait! That didn't come out right! Gah!" I rushed, smacking a palm to my forehead. I could tell Caden was holding in a laugh.

"Are you implying there's something going on between us, Clary? Do you feel something for me that you wouldn't normally feel for anyone else? Hmm?" he mocked, playfully twirling a piece of my hair around his finger. I glared at him, hoping he could sense the hole I was burning through his forehead. "NO, you idiot. I don't." I replied, connecting my fist to his shoulder. "But Clary, I thought we had something! I can't believe you would be so blunt as to say that you don't feel the same way, and to call me an idiot, too. Gosh, Clary. Maybe you are heartless." He whispered, all the playfulness in his voice gone, replaced with an urgent seriousness.

But, I knew him too well. I rolled my eyes, and reached for the door. Suddenly, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me farther away. Chuckling his annoyingly cocky chuckle, he said, "Okay, okay. I was kidding. But seriously now, are you saying I'm your boyfriend or what? You're giving me mixed signals here."

Embarrassment returning, I shrugged, "I don't know. It would probably make me seem like I'm not so much of a liar to my family. But, you know, whatever you want to do is fine with me. I could just go out there, and tell everyone the truth, and feel like a complete idiot in front of my closest friends and family. If you want me to, at least." I was trying to lay on the guilt, because I don't think I could take all the disapproving looks from the people I loved most.

I could tell he was smiling. "Clarissa Fray," he said, "I would be honored to be your fake boyfriend." What he had said surprised me, and I jumped on him, wrapping my arms around his neck to give him a bone crushing hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" I squealed as he laughed. Suddenly, I realized I was acting like a complete dumbass, and quickly began to regain my composure. "Thanks, Caden. Seriously," I said, reaching, hopefully for the last time, for the doorknob.

I could practically see the smirk on his face, and the mischievous glint in his dark blue eyes, "You're welcome, Clary. Seriously."

**Soooooo? Any questions? I hope I can update soon, but I'm not making any promises, considering how long it took me to write this. Again, I'm terribly sorry for the long wait. What can I say, I'm a lazy girl. It's what teenagers do! Lol. :D R&R would make this author VERY VERY happy!**


	9. AN 2

**Hi everyone. This is NOT a new chapter, I just put this in here to clear up some things.**

**FIRST OF ALL….**

**I am sorry that my chapters are so short, as I explained in all my author's notes. I would love to make them longer, but sadly I don't have enough ideas for that. It would feel wrong because I would be putting too much things in one chapter, and I promise you, that when I write them, they don't look as short as they are on this website. And my chapters are fine, so I'm sticking with them. Not to make anyone mad, but these are my chappies. If you don't like em, don't read em. I try NOT to be a conformist. Again, I'd love to write longer, but I don't have the ability to put so much thought in one chap. :D**

**SECOND OF ALL….**

**GUYS! I AM NOT GOING TO STOP WRITING! **** I have a busy life. I don't have all the time in the world to write 'The Uprising'. I will tell you, I am working on my next chapter, and I WILL TRY to make it long enough to please you. I just want you all to know that I don't have my fingers glued to my laptop. I have school. I have homework. If you would like to protest that, be my guest. I will happily protest with you. If in some perfect world, there is no homework, I would write all the time, and give you updates every few days. I just don't have the time. **** I love you guys, and I'm really sorry.**

**AND LASTLY….**

**I hope you enjoy this surprise excerpt. :D **

_Ching. Ching. Ching. _You could just hear Jace's unhappy fingers tapping against the blade of his dagger. I could tell he was mad at me, but what was I supposed to do? I'm allowed to dance with my fake boyfriend, aren't I?

The alleyway we were standing in, the eight of us, was narrow and dank. There were trash bins on either side of us, and the end was blocked by a solid brick wall. The witchlight I held in my hand illuminated the trash bins, making it easy for each one of us to see behind them. The half-moon was high overhead, and the florescent lights and the pounding from the bass inside Pandemonium could be seen and heard from where we stood.

Suddenly, something big and ugly jumped in front of me, swatting his huge hand to throw me into the wall to my right. When I smacked the wall hard with my right arm, and huge CRACK thundered down the alleyway. "Clary!" Jace and Caden yelled, and they were beginning to run to me when the demon flung itself on both of them. I yelled in pain, sliding my jacket slightly off to grab my stele. I carved an iratze on my arm, and instantly I began to feel better. I shoved my stele back into my pocket and yanked my Seraph Blade out of its sheath.

Carson ran over to me, yelling, "Clary, are you alright?" I shrugged her off saying, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Jace had gotten a few stabs into the demon, and it jumped back, black, thick liquid oozing from its wounds. The demon bared its teeth at Caden and Jace, growling and snarling as an inky puddle formed at his feet. Then, it surprisingly tackled Caden to the ground before anyone could move.

I heard a crack, and I screamed, "NO!" hurling my Seraph Blade into the demon's side. It began to crumple in on itself. But before it completely disintegrated, it spoke one last thing in a voice no one had heard for awhile, except for me. A voice that has haunted me ever since I heard it for the first time, three years ago.

"I'm back, sister."

Then I felt myself falling, and the world went black.

**It's coming. I promise. And it's A LOT BIGGER THAN LAST TIME! Or at least I hope it is. Lol. Love you guys! Thanks for your many reviews. Keep em coming! :D**


	10. AN 3

**Hi everyone. Please please please don't be angry with me for not updating soon, but I've had a lot of things going on. My Pawpaw, who I loved very very much, and had come to see me over Spring Break and was perfectly fine, and who lives in Ohio (let's just say my family and I live quite far away from them), passed away two Saturdays ago from sudden illness. So, we drove a VERY long drive out to Ohio, and stayed for a whole week. I was too much of a nervous wreck to write even if I had my computer, but my laptop was in another state. We left Ohio and my Neenee on Friday, and we got back really early on Saturday morning. So, we spent the day sleeping and resting. If we could sleep.**

**So all last week I was catching up on my make-up work, so I had absolutely NO time to write anything then. And I didn't have my laptop with me at all over the last weekend. So, again, I am super, super sorry that I haven't updated at all for the past few weeks. I'm working as hard and fast as I can to catch up. I WILL UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN. Promise.**

**So, just to make sure you forgive me, I included another excerpt.**

The glare on Jace's face toward Caden was one of the most amusing things I had ever seen. Apparently, as I was attempting to stifle my giggles, Jace had noticed me laughing at him, and jerked me to the side. Not roughly, but it was still a good enough jerk to make me stumble.

"What are you laughing about, Clary?" he demanded.

"Your face. I think it's hilarious," I replied, smirking up at him. He glowered down at me.

"You seem to have gotten over me quickly enough. You have a sudden boyfriend you were very reluctant to tell me about earlier," Jace said, and the smirk that I was wearing dropped off my face and flew onto his. I felt my face get hot, "Well, you didn't ask if I had gotten over you yet. Caden and I have been dating for awhile now, thank you," I retaliated, my smirk reappearing.

"Clary, I don't like him. I don't think you should date him. Something seems off about him. I don't like it," Jace whispered, and I felt myself feel outraged. I had the sudden urge to wipe that smirk off his face with my fist. "Well, I don't recall asking for your permission, Jace. And frankly, I couldn't give a damn what you think about him. He's a perfect gentleman, and I like him, so back the hell off," I said angrily, spinning away from him.

I could feel his hot stare on my back as I stomped away.

**Here you are.**

**Please don't be mad at me.**

**I'm soooo sorry.**

**I'll update soon as possible. **


	11. Chapter 8: Going To Kill Us Some Demon

**Okay suckas. I'm back. I've had a HORRIBLE case of the writers block. I worked on the chapter a little bit, gave you a couple excerpts, but now….. I'M ACTUALLY GONNA WRITE IT! YAY FOR YOU! Lol(: Seriously though, I really love you guys for sticking with me. **

**Let's get this disclaimer over with.**

**I don't own and MI. Except for the new characters. **

CHAPTER 8: GOING TO KILL US SOME DEMON

I, now accompanied by my new 'boyfriend' Caden, walked back into the living room. Apparently, the people they had left had all gotten bored, and went to find something to do. Mayrse and Robert went to contact the Clave- figure out what was going on. The only ones left were Alec and Jace, talking to each other in hushed, urgent voices.

"I just don't see what she sees in him." Jace said, running a hand through his perfect golden hair. Alec sighed and turned toward the us, whom he had just noticed. Jace looked at the us also. Or looked at me, and glared at Caden. I just didn't understand why he was so disturbed by Caden. I knew that he and I had had something together, but that didn't give him any right to hate Caden. If he should hate anyone, it should be me.

The glare on Jace's face toward Caden was one of the most amusing things I had ever seen. Apparently, as I was attempting to stifle my giggles, Jace had noticed me laughing at him, and jerked me to the side. Not roughly, but it was still a good enough jerk to make me stumble.

"What are you laughing about, Clary?" he demanded.

`"Your face. I think it's hilarious," I replied, smirking up at him. He glowered down at me.

"You seem to have gotten over me quickly enough. You have a sudden boyfriend you were very reluctant to tell me about earlier," Jace said, and the smirk that I was wearing dropped off my face and flew onto his. I felt my face get hot, "Well, you didn't ask if I had gotten over you yet. Caden and I have been dating for awhile now, thank you," I retaliated, my smirk reappearing.

"Clary, I don't like him. I don't think you should date him. Something seems off about him. I don't like it," Jace whispered, and I felt myself feel outraged. I had the sudden urge to wipe that smirk off his face with my fist. "Well, I don't recall asking for your permission, Jace. And frankly, I couldn't give a damn what you think about him. He's a perfect gentleman, and I like him, so back the hell off," I said angrily, spinning away from him.

I could feel his hot stare on my back as I stomped away.

TWO HOURS LATER…..

"Isabelle, I don't think this is going to work…." I complained, frowning at the knee high leather boots Isabelle had strategically squeezed my legs into in the mirror. And as if that wasn't enough, she had me in a little black dress. A TOO TIGHT little black dress. I had to admit, I really did look like a slut, but, that's one of the ways to catch a demon at Pandemonium. You had to dress like a slut to get some action, ha, ha. I chuckled lightly at my stupid joke.

"Sure it is. Don't be such a prude." Isabelle said, zipping up her own knee high boots. Standing up, she shoved her whip inside her belt. She walked up to me, checked her hair in the mirror I was standing in, ruffled mine up a bit, and then headed for the door. "Let's go kill us some demon."

**That's all for today, lovelies. I PROMISE I will start to work on my next chapter soon. Amber or Micah, if I don't, I give you permission to BUG THE HECK OUTTA ME UNTIL I DO. I haven't updated in like SIX FREAKIN MONTHS. I started to reread the Mortal Instruments series, and got inspired. **

**Love you all. (:**

**REVIEW! **


End file.
